


Some Much Needed Stress Relief....

by SolomonxHagiyaoi80



Category: Freakazoid (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolomonxHagiyaoi80/pseuds/SolomonxHagiyaoi80
Summary: Yaoi. Boy/BoyAs the title suggests, some much needed stress relief. This is my first ever Freakazoid fanfic and I'm kind of super embarrassed! No flames, please go easy on me and enjoy!
Relationships: Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	Some Much Needed Stress Relief....

Some Much Needed Stress Relief.....

Warnings: This is my first ever DexterxFreakazoid lemony yaoi slash oneshot fanfic. That means this is going be a yaoi or slash fic with two guys fucking in it. If you don't like the idea of yaoi slash boy on boy or Dexter and Freakazoid fucking or going at together, then don't click here or simply don't read it, I can't possibly make myself any clearer than that.

Warnings: I also wanted to sincerely apologize if Freakazoid and Dexter seem slightly out of character or just plain out of character. This is my first time ever writing for these two, or this fandom even for that matter. I wanted something nice sensual and sweet, not something utterly ridiculous stupid and silly.

Disclaimers: I own absolutely nothing. This was written solely for entertainment purposes (mostly mine) and nothing else.

Warnings: This was written roughly about a year or two ago using a free crappy notebook app on my phone, and not on my old useless old broken laptop. Thanks to our crazy nameless black mama cat and her even crazier six, three month kittens said old laptop is currently busted at the moment.

That being said because I'm on an extremely on an extremely fixed income I sincerely lack the financial means to fix or replace said laptop now, or any time soon. 

Also I don't have a beta reader at the moment either. Now, that being said, I've done the best I can to find fix and catch any and all errors that I possibly can, but hey it's just me here and I'm only human.

Warnings/Disclaimers: Obviously, I don't own Freakazoid. Any and all Freakazoid copyright stuff belongs to Steven Spielberg Warner Bros and all of Freakazoid's respective owners creators and co-creators. As for owning anything Freakazoid related goes, I'm simply borrowing Dexter and Freakazoid for a bit for as the the title and idea of this little story suggests and implies, some much needed stress relief. I would at the very least would like to think I own this particular story idea if nothing else.

Warnings: Also as for owning anything else Freakazoid related, I own a couple of crappy used at best old but still working Freakazoid dvds I bought off eBay awhile back, that I haven't watched in awhile and nothing else.

Final Disclaimers/Warnings: Btw if you're looking at this little story, Warner Bros or Steven Spielberg, please don't sue me. As stated above I'm extremely poor broke and honestly not worth suing for any financial or monetary value worth or gain. In other words I'm flat freaking broke and honestly not really worth suing over a lousy poorly written yaoi fanfic based on a cartoon that was apparently barely popular to warrant making a third season in the nineties back then now or ever. Now with that last bit being said I own this idea, this little ficlet and nothing else.

Lastly the idea that inspired this story was an extremely explicit yaoi pic I googled of Dexter riding Freakazoid during sex, by Vanai Vila in 2006 whom I want to thank and give full credit for this story idea and the sole inspiration for this little ficlet. Vanai Vila wherever you are thank you very much for the picture that birthed this story/fanfic idea. 

And now finally, onto the story.

" Words spoken out loud

' Thoughts

~~~~~~~

It was a warm sunny Saturday weekend morning and Dexter Douglas was home alone lying in bed sick and absolutely exhausted.

Between busting his butt off in school with schoolwork, homework, P.E. and being a teenage superhero throughout a majority of his free time, (if you could even call it that) Dexter was feeling absolutely miserable and beat today.

Dexter had noticed sometime earlier in the week with what started out as him coming down with a some small minor common cold symptoms at first. But he couldn't really do much about it, especially given his fast paced unpredictable hectic situation at times .

In hindsight, oh so glorious hindsight, rather than slowing down and taking it easy and taking better care of himself like he now knows he probably should have, he instead simply popped a couple of Tylenol Cold and Flu Relief cold pills with a bottle of Dayquil and Nyquil nearby and on hand hoping for the best and thinking he'd probably be just fine in a few days to a week from now. He'd find out a few days later just how wrong he was in thinking that.

He didn't realize until later on in the week just how bad his cold symptoms had gotten, until on this weekend day, on a bright Saturday afternoon when he was running around as Freakazoid, he passed cold out lying in the middle of the streets after defeating Lobe and some of his minions in another one his stupid idiotic schemes that obviously didn't work, wouldn't work, or work out well for that matter for any and all involved.

Officer Cossgrove had seen Freakazoid pass out cold in the middle of streets, and despite his many repeated offers to take Freakazoid to a hospital, Freakazoid absolutely refused and instead simply insisted on Officer Crossgrove on just taking him home so he could get some much needed rest. 

So very reluctantly officer Crossgrove took the teenage superhero home, making the him promise to call him right away once he was home and feeling better.

As he got home and safely out of view Freakazoid quickly switched from his Freakazoid form back to plain old regular Dexter Douglas form before coming inside of his family home.

When Dexter came inside, there was a hand written note from his mom on kitchen table, saying that her, his dad, and Duncan were at a local school state wide wrestling match that Duncan was competing in. The wrestling match was some sort of high school related event out of town in a whole other county hours away in some nameless town he had never heard of. The note stated his family probably wouldn't be home until either very late that night or very early next morning or late the next afternoon. The note also mentioned that there were leftovers in the fridge if he got hungry. 

He wasn't really feeling too hungry at the moment so he set the note down and decided he'd have some of the leftovers a little later.

Dexter honestly didn't care very much for or about wrestling or his big brothers stupid wrestling matches and his family knew that. 

He was just was glad to be home early and have the house alone and all to himself for once.

That way he could get started on his homework, and a major history report that was due early Monday day morning.

Once he was finally finished with all that work, he could reward himself by letting him mess around on his computer for a bit until he eventually felt tired and went to bed.

He coughed a bit and blew his nose into some tissues. His weak body protested at the idea, but Dexter ignored his bodily aches and went upstairs to the bathroom. From there he did his usual business in the  
bathroom and grimaced as he took some of that nasty tasting Dayquil cough syrup again.

Afterwards, Dexter went back to his room, pulled out all his homework and history report out from his backpack, and began working on everything.

Within the next half hour or so later, Dexter noticed he suddenly began usually sweating a lot, his sore aching muscles from his fight with Lobe and his stupid idiot minions earlier started ached more than usual this time, just his vision began to swim. 

A sudden bright white light appeared before him just before everything went pitch black and he effectively passed out.

Now according to Roddy McStew, Dexter and Freakzoid could co-exist outside of each other, in their own separate bodies, for no longer than three days to a week maximum time period between them. 

If they tried to stay separated from each other from that any longer than that, then they potentially risked serious life threatening irreversible physical mental physiological and emotional damage to both of them, but especially to Dexter, seeing as he was basically Freakzoid's lifeline and host body as Freakazoid.

Because of that little fact Dexter and Freakzoid never stayed separated any longer together than they had to, and even then it only happened rarely at best for a few brief short hours at a time. The only other time they ever separated into their own separate bodies in private was when Dexter was absolutely certain that the two of them could be alone together for awhile uninterrupted and undisturbed which honestly didn't happen very often.

Now, this didn't happen very often and Dexter tried not to make a habit of them separating into their own separate bodies for overly long extended periods of time, despite Freakazoid's insistence and many repeated offers to do so.

The only other time they were separated into their own bodies, was if in certain circumstances out of fear for both Dexter's and Freakzoid's lives. If Dexter's life was in immediate life threatening danger, in an emergency situation that couldn't be helped as Freakazoid, then the two would momentarily separate into their own separate bodies momentarily to escape the dangerous situation before combining back into the same person at once.

This was extremely rare though and seldomly ever happened, and even when it did happen Freakzoid despite his crazy erratic nature was careful about how he went about it and when and where to safely to do it.

Now back to the situation at hand, Freakazoid was outside of Dexter's body and into his own body, of his own accord. He carefully caught Dexter falling straight into his arms just before the poor geeky kid passed onto the cold hard carpeted floor.

As usual he noticed Dexter hadn't been taking care of himself or his body as he should have.

Dexter had been under so much stress lately it was a miracle his body hadn't gotten sick, broken down sooner and he hasn't passed out much sooner than this.

Dexter despite himself could also be surprisingly stubborn at times. So Freakazoid decided he was gonna help his poor geeky alter ego (or was he the alter ego here? He honestly couldn't tell who was supposed to be who, and who was supposed to the alter ego here at times...)

Anyways, either way he was gonna help his poor little geek out to relax a bit, even if he had to use a bit of forceful and extreme manipulative measures to ultimately help Dexter relax enough to take care of himself properly.

After all anything that happened to Dexter Douglas's physical body also indirectly affected him and his body too and with Dexter being so sick lately, being this sick definitely wasn't very good for either one of them.

He took off his superhero gloves off his hands and put his bare hand on Dexter's head. His head felt very warm sweaty and hot to the touch, but with the whole not being human thing and all, he honestly couldn't tell whether or not Dexter was running a fever.

So Freakazoid raced to the bathroom and after rummaging around in the cabinet for a thermometer of any kind, finally he found one, a digital one, and some of those disposable strips you can use can use on a person's forehead, so he grabbed the digital thermometer and a few of the disposable strips.

After placing a disposable thermometer strip on Dexter's forehead and waiting a few minutes, it read that Dexter had a temperature of 104.2 F. The oral digital thermometer read roughly the same results even after doing it again two more times.

After doing a quick internet search he concluded Dexter definitely indeed had a fever and a very high one at that. He needed to get Dexter's fever down, and he needed to get it down fast, really fast. So he raced downstairs to the kitchen refrigerator/freezer frantically looking in the freezer for a cold compress or an ice pack.

Unfortunately Dexter's parents had taken all the cold compresses and ice packs to Duncan's latest wrestling match it seemed.

"Awww nutbunnies!" Freakazoid swore out loud to himself.

So instead Freakazoid grabbed an off brand Ziploc bag, got some ice cubes from the ice maker machine on the freezer side of the fridge, gathered some up in a cup, then put them into that off brand Ziploc bag, raced back upstairs, only briefly stopping at the upstairs bathroom to grab a couple of washcloths before immediately racing back to Dexter's room.

He placed the makeshift cold compress onto Dexter's sweaty feverish forehead and waited feverishly with bated breathe at his bedside for his Dexter's fever to break and for his precious little geek to finally wake up.

An hour or so later a still very sick, semi feverish, and still very groggy, Dexter finally started waking up.

As Dexter finally started waking up, Freakazoid hugged him almost unintentionally crushing him to death with his super inhuman strength, crying out in relief that Dexter his Dexter was okay, safe and out of the woods for now.

Dexter awkwardly let the bigger stronger much more muscular teenage superhero crush and hug him tightly and childishly even if the hug did kind of hurt a little.

Besides the hug Freakazoid gave him aside from being somewhat painful, it also felt really warm and nice. It was way better the the usual beatings he got on a regular basis from the bullies at his school or from his own personal bully, his older brother Duncan.

Freakazoid caught Dexter completely off guard by kissing him passionately in a hot searing open mouth kiss.

Not necessarily pushing him away and unsure how of to react, Dexter simply let Freakazoid kiss him.

After all it felt so nice to be kissed and loved like that by the only superhero personally close to him, and that he both secretly loved and greatly admired.

After a bit more kissing Freakazoid immediately apologized for suddenly kissing Dexter like that.

"I'm so sorry Dexter! I have no idea what came over me! I was just so worried when you passed out like that! Then I was like super relieved and before I knew it I was kissing you! I'm so sorry! It's just that I'm so happy and relieved you're alright now!" Freakazoid childishly babbled.

Dexter was still feeling groggy and the after effects of both sleep and his cold combined. He was still semi feverish it seemed, but for now he was more concerned with why Freakazoid was outside his body, suddenly kissing him like that out of nowhere, and then here taking care of a lowly nobody nerd like him anyways.

He didn't dare voice his concerns or thoughts though because he knew how Freakazoid felt about his low self esteem and thoughts like that concerning himself, so kept those particular thoughts strictly to himself.

Freakazoid on the other hand was showing some unusual uncharacteristic concerns mixed with childish excitement towards him.

"Dexter? Hey Dexter buddy? Yo who? Dexter buddy, are you still with me? Are you alright?" Freakazoid asked when he noticed Dexter spacing out a bit into his own little world again.

"Yeah, I'm okay for now, I think. I still have a lot of homework to do and a major history report I have to finish up tonight though." Dexter said trying to get up while brushing aside Freakzoid's obvious concerns about him.

He was eager to doing get back to doing his homework and history report so he could finally mess around on his computer for a bit before going to bed.

"But Dexter, I'm here now! And I'm so bored! And I wanna play with you! Besides, you've been way too stressed out lately! I mean how do you think you even got this way to begin with?? I know! Take a break with me for a little bit! I know a great way for you to get some great stress relief and relax for a bit! Once we're though, I'll go back in your head pig on pizza while watching Rat Patrol! And you can get started once again on your boring homework and dull old history report, then mess around on your computer for a bit and then finally get some sleep like you wanted to." Freakazoid said excitedly.

"I dunno about that Freak." Dexter said skeptically.

"C'mon Dex! Don't you trust me pal?" Freakazoid asked a bit disappointedly.

Dexter felt a bit hurt inside at that remark because honestly that stung a little (okay it actually stung a lot) I mean naturally he normally trusted Freakazoid with his body every day when they fought villains and bad guys. So why should this be any different now?

"Okay, I trust you Freakazoid, what did you have in mind?" Dexter said.

"A relaxing full body hot oil massage. Do you have any massage oils or anything like that we can use?" Freakazoid asked proudly.

Dexter was still somewhat skeptical, but he decided to keep those thoughts concerns and doubts to himself.

Besides he did just say he trusted Freakazoid, so he decided to go along with and trust whatever Freakazoid had planned for him.

"Yeah, I think Mom has some old massage oils in the bathroom as Christmas gift that she got from one of us last year, but she's probably forgotten about them long by now, so I doubt she's ever actually used them. She probably wouldn't mind if we borrowed then for a bit, as long as we replaced them afterwards." Dexter said.

Dexter weakly went into the main bathroom. Sure enough all way in the back of a large bathroom cabinet, there it was still sitting there, in a mostly unopened packaging basket and still somewhat packaged in their Christmas themed packaging and wrapping paper sitting a corner way back in the semi large bathroom cabinet.

There were three large bottles still in the plastic packaging in the basket. A semi big bottle of deep richly scented soothing vanilla oil, and another bottle of Christmas scented spicy peppermint oil and the last one was a semi big bottle of deep soothing scented sandalwood oil. All three of them were still in the wooden basket, still in it's cheesy Christmas themed packaging mostly unopened untouched and unused.

Dexter decided to quickly grab the semi large unopened bottle of sandalwood massage oil from the basket because the other two bottles of oil smelled and sounded too girly, even for his tastes.

When he came back Freakazoid instructed Dexter to completely undress and lie down in his bed.

Dexter then completely undressed and lied down on his bed with only a slim towel covering his bottom.

Freakazoid went over to Dexter and gently massaged him, getting all the deep rooted knots buried deep in his upper and lower back, as well as the knots in his arms and thighs loose.

Freakazoid found a practically hard knot near Dexters upper thigh and rubbed it hard to try and get it out and loose.

Dexter on the other hand was moaning out loud sighing in relief and pleasure. Freakazoid's full body massage felt absolutely wonderful, like he was on cloud nine, in a blissful heaven he never wanted to leave. Ever. Freakazoid's big strong powerful muscular hands felt so wonderful! Such heavenly bliss! He hadn't realized just how badly his poor beaten body was all knotted up all over, until now, when Freakazoid began massaging him all over.

When Freakazoid started on a particularly rough knot near Dexter's left thigh, Dexter moaned a bit outloud, and his young manhood hardened considerably.

He immediately began silently inwardly cursing his stupid overly sensitive teenage body and his damn hormones for reacting to even the smallest slightest of touches by someone other than himself.

Freakazoid noticed Dexter's slight discomfort, but instead went back and focused on getting that particularly hard deeply rooted knot in inner Dexter's left thigh loose.

What Freakazoid didn't realize was that by massaging and trying to loosen that deeply rooted said knot in his left inner thigh, was that he was only arousing the young geeky boys horny overly sensitive teenage body even further.

Suddenly Dexter's overly aroused very sexually sensitive body shot up involuntarily convulsed of it's own accord and he shot his white creamy load all his chest and into his hair.

Afterwards Dexter immediately recoiled from Freakazoid's touch frantically thinking and worried that Freakazoid was gonna be disgusted horrified or even worse say something stupid silly ridiculous or childish out loud.

But Freakazoid just sat there and said nothing which almost worse. He just sat there and holding and petting his precious little geek's head and back comforting him gently and softly.

"That was so sexy and super hot Dexty." Freakazoid whispered unexpectedly and hotly in his ear licking his outer earlobe gently nibbling it a little.

For a minute Dexter didn't think he heard him right. Freakazoid thought he, that, that he was super sexy and hot? No. No. No. No way. No way possible. That couldn't possibly be right. No one thought he was hot like that, not even Valerie and Steff or any other girl at school for that matter found Dexter Douglas even remotely attractive, let alone sexy or hot.

Steff and him or Steff and Freakazoid broke up a few months earlier, when she was caught cheating on him in broad daylight with some nameless big dumb quarterback football jock, in plain sight. She didn't even try to deny it. A few hours later he got a text from her saying their relationship was over and nothing else.

Sure it stung and hurt like hell at the time, but now he actually saw Steff for who and what she really was, and this time it wasn't through the rose colored glasses of love blinding him to the truth about her.

"Dexter, there you go into your own little world, thinking way too much again. When I said you were super hot and sexy like that believe me, I meant it, every word of it. You are very hot, like super sexy hot, and you're definitely incredible sexy. I mean it, you're extremely hot and very sexy. You really are beautifully smart and extremely gifted all in your very own very special unique ways. And as for an added little bonus, I get to my beautifully smart, incredibly handsome sexy little Dexter all to myself tonight. Dexter, I love you and I want you badly right now." Freakazoid confessed sweetly passionately kissing Dexter all over his body causing his body to involuntarily shudder all over.

Feeling himself involuntarily shudder again while blushing all over, for once in his life Dexter decided to stop questioning and doubting himself, and just let himself go, and enjoy himself for once in his life, even if it was only just for tonight.

"Freakazoid, I'm a virgin, I've never been with anyone like this before, let alone with another guy. I've never gotten to this base with anyone, or even been close to getting there before. Heck, I never even got anywhere near this far with Valerie or Steff. And speaking of sex, do you even know sex between two people even works? Specifically sex between two guys in general?" Dexter asked a bit skeptically.

"Nope, but I'll look it up online in a jiffey." Freakazoid said a bit too chipperly.

"Looking it up online, and putting it to practical theory and physical use are two completely different things, especially between two guys Freak. By the way while you're looking it up, try to avoid any and all virus ridden porn sites out there." Dexter said shrugging and shaking his head a little.

Freakazoid ignored those remarks and quickly began scanning and searching the internet for the information he needed remembering to avoid any and all potentially virus ridden porn sites. 

Once he had the information downloaded that he needed, he decided now was the time to put the information he learned to practical physical use.

"So Dexter do you want to be top or bottom?" Freakazoid asked.

Dexter was a bit confused at first until Freakazoid explained it better.

"I want to try bottoming because I've read good things about doing it that way online, and besides I can always try topping later with you later next time." Dexter said blushing a bit again.

"Are you sure? Bottoming hurts a bit, and I'm not exactly your average size down there." Freakazoid said pointing to his clothed crotch, feeling a bit self conscious concerned and now blushing himself a little.

It was true, he was bigger thicker than most guys and he honestly didn't want to hurt Dexter anymore than he had to in regards to sex they were about to have.

"I'll be just fine. Trust me, if I can handle my big brother and random bullies from school beating the crap outta me and beating me to a bloody plump on a regular basis, then surely I can handle a little pain down there can't I?" Dexter said pointing to his behind, acting as if his bully situation it was normal routine and a regular occurrence, because for him it was.

Freakazoid felt an instant surge of anger and rage boil within him at the thought of Duncan, school bullies or anyone else beating up and bullying his sweet and precious Dexter like that.

He was also really angry that such a smart sweet cute perfect and pure innocent little guy like Dexter considered it a regular and normal occurrence to be beaten up all the time to a bloody plup just because he was a little smarter and just a little more above average than most people, especially at school.

To Freakazoid, Dexter was perfect just the way he was. In his eyes Dexter was absolute perfection, he wouldn't change a single thing about Dexter for who he was for anyone else or anything else in the entire world.

After a few minutes he immediately forced himself to swallow all of his rage and anger down like a bitter pill, because he had other more important things to do and focus on at that moment like getting ready to make passionate love to his sweet precious nerdy little Dexter.

"According to various websites, I need to stretch you out using a lubricant preferably using something water based. Do you have something like maybe in the bathroom?" Freakazoid asked.

Dexter thought for a minute. He remembered seeing a large tube of water based KY lubricating jelly in the large cabinet next to the basket itself that probably belonged to his mom in the bathroom when he went looking for the massage oils. His mom probably wouldn't mind if he borrowed that too so long as he replaced it. So he quickly went back to the bathroom cabinet, grabbed the box that had tube of KY lubricating jelly and quickly headed back to his room.

He tossed the tube on the bed next to Freakazoid and lied down.

Freakazoid told Dexter to spread his legs open wide and Dexter did so.

Freakazoid popped the tube open and generously lubed up his fingers and began scissoring and stretching Dexter's hole up open wide. He added a second finger looking for any signs of hurt or discomfort. Dexter flinched and gasped a little, but otherwise, showed no visible or noticeable signs of discomfort.

When Freakazoid added the third and final finger, going deep inside of him Dexter audibly whimpered with visible tears in his eyes letting a few whimpered cries out in protest, but otherwise he said nothing.

With a bit more poking and prodding Freakazoid finally found what he was looking for. Dexter immediately bucked back against Freakazoid's fingers moaning and practically fucking himself on those large slender fingers and with that he knew Dexter was feeling more than ready.

According to the various internet sites he visited they recommended most comfortable position for the first time like this, would most likely be the missionary position. Freakazoid had already hurt Dexter more than he wanted to, and he didn't want to hurt him anymore by possibly choosing an uncomfortable position for them both.

Freakazoid lubed up his big thick member up with a very generous amount of the KY water based lube and slowly and carefully put himself inside tight tiny puckered scrunched up little Dexter's hole.

Dexter cried out pain with hot wet tears in his eyes, he knew it'd hurt doing it the first time with another guy, but he hadn't expected it to hurt that much or be this painful. 

And what's worse was Freakazoid wasn't even in halfway yet. Freakazoid kissed his shoulders in apology and waited for Dexter to slowly adjust his thick size.

"Do you want me to stop Dexter? We don't have to do this right now. We can always try to do this again later. I won't force you to go any further if you don't want to, or if it hurts too much or is too painful for you." Freakazoid said in genuine concern, peppering Dexter's back and neck tenderly with soft wet kisses.

"No, Freak, it's fine, please don't stop. I can take it like this. Besides, I'm the one who said I wanted to do it this way. I know I'm strong enough and I know can handle it, so let's just keep going. Just go slowly though for now." Dexter said gritting his teeth, fighting back the pain with hot wet tears in his eyes.

Freakazoid knew Dexter was trying to be brave. He was both proud and amazed at Dexter's unexpected bravery and strength at that moment.

So complying with Dexter's wish he finished inserting himself letting Dexter know he was going all the way in so that he was mentally prepared for it, if nothing else.

Dexter screamed loudly at Freakazoid inserting himself in fully inside of him. Dexter cried out audibly clearly in quite a bit pain.

Freakazoid forced himself to stay still despite the deliciously hot wet warm tightness beckoning him to move forth.

Dexter lied there still slowly adjusting to Freakazoid's incredible girth and thick size. He forced his body and himself to breathe deeply slowly as he tried his damndest to relax.

"Okay Freak, you can move a bit now..." Dexter said out gritting his teeth a little against the pain.

Freakazoid moved inside of Dexter trying to locate that particular spot he knew would make Dexter see stars and whither in absolute bliss underneath him.

He remembered seeing and pulling up digital physical diagrams on how to locate the male human prostate he downloaded in his head, but putting that theory into literal physical practice especially while he was inside of Dexter's sweet delicious warmth was proving to be extremely difficult and something else entirely to him just as Dexter had oh so jokingly said earlier that it'd would be.

Still with those digital physical graphs in his mind to guide him, and a hot sweaty Dexter beneath him, he did his best to try and find Dexter's special sweet spot.

Finally in the end, Freakazoid got frustrated and decided to just wing it. He'd hoped he'd find Dexter's sweet spot soon as he angled his cock in and out of Dexter at various different angles and speeds until he heard Dexter cry out.

This time Dexter's cry wasn't one of pain, but one of pleasure, pure unadulterated pleasure.

Wanting to hear more of those beautiful blissful cries Freakazoid kept aiming for that particular spot repeatedly, over and over again. In and out. Hard. Dexter kept crying and moaning out in pleasure bliss meeting his hard thrusts in union, until his body once again came, involuntarily convulsing as he came all over him and Freakazoid.

Freakazoid was far from finished though, he repositioned them both so that Dexter was on his lap ridding him. 

Freakazoid couldn't seem to help being himself or his true to his nature. So naturally he couldn't help himself when put Dexter in his lap while fucking him as he licked the sides of Dexter's facial cheeks as the other blushing boy rode him like a wild stallion as though his life depended on it. 

Freakazoid kept pumping himself in and out of Dexter's tight hot wet convulsing little hole, until finally Dexter finally came and for a third and final time all over them both. 

Freakazoid finally came along with him, as he kissed Dexter in another hot searing kiss as his load was finally spent inside the geeky young man, just before Dexter finally passed out again.

When Dexter woke up again, a short while later, his sore bottom ached and hurt like hell. Freakazoid was lying next him, gazing at him lovingly as patted his head his sweet little nerds head.

"You were really good tonight Dexter, not bad for your first time." Freakazoid praised lovingly.

It was nothing but sweet heavenly music to Dexter's ears even though he was blushing heavily at the though, just thinking about it.

Freakazoid got up and went to the bathroom again this time spotting a bright blue unopened box of generic Tylenol PM on the counter top. He ripped the box open, grabbed a couple pills and got a glass of water for Dexter knowing he'd be needing them tonight.

He also checked around for the best prices online and reordered the sandalwood massage oil the KY lubricating jelly and a box of generic Tylenol PM pills, he just hoped Dexter didn't mind. He held off on making the final purchases until he told Dexter about it.

Freakazoid brought Dexter the pills and water, and told Dexter what he was ordering online to replace what they'd used tonight.

Dexter didn't mind. He even gave Freakazoid an unused fifty dollar Visa gift card he'd had in his wallet, one that he'd gotten from his grandparents for Christmas or a birthday last year, that he'd all but forgotten he even had in his wallet until now, to cover the costs. The total cost of everything barely exceeded thirty dollars and that was with tax and free shipping and handling.

He then took the pills with the glass of water Freakazoid had given him and almost immediately passed out again. Freakazoid put Dexter to bed gently covering him up and tucking him tightly into bed before kissing him goodnight.

Quietly, Freakazoid went about cleaning up they're mess they created, and putting everything back in roughly the same places and in same order it was in before. He opened up a window and used some Freeze lavender scented air freshener to help rid and air out the room of sex, and freshen up the air around Dexter's room.

Freakazoid managed to carefully change Dexter's massage oil stained bedsheets. Then he carefully remade the bed as Dexter slept in it all without waking up or disturbing poor Dexter. 

He then threw everything into the wash after carefully looking up instructions on how to wash and to get massage oil stains out of linens bedsheets and blankets in the washer online. 

Afterwards he quickly texted Officer Crossgrove that he got home okay, but because he was sick he might be under the weather for a few more days.

Officer Crossgrove texted that, that a few days off was fine, and wished Dexter and Freakazoid both a quick and speedy recovery, that he could manage just fine on his own for a bit. He thanked Freakazoid for texting him as soon as he got home.

When Freakazoid was finally finished with just about everything, he closed the window just as the room was finally done airing out.

Dexter's smartphone vibrated on it's charger with another text message this time it was one from his family, saying that Duncan's wrestling match had unexpectedly ran a bit late, that they'd be coming home a few hours later, and that they hoped pizza was okay for dinner tonight.

Freakazoid read the text message but didn't respond because there was no point in it really, his family would be home soon enough in a few short hours, only to find Dexter in his bed fast asleep.

After that, a bright light again appeared again and this time Freakazoid was home in the Freakazone back on the couch in Dexter's mind where he belonged eating pizza and watching Rat Patrol just as he promised Dexter he would.

When Dexter's family came home, they found Dexter passed out and asleep in his bed. His family even Duncan, though at his parents hardened orders decided to leave Dexter alone for the night. 

His parents weren't as naive and stupid as they seemed to be at times, they knew Dexter was sick and hadn't been feeling well lately and wanted to let him   
be and rest.

Dexter woke up early the next day, still feeling a bit sick and very sore, but that was nothing compared to yesterday and nothing some cold medication and a couple of aspirin couldn't help fix and eventually help take care of.

Fortunately that day was a Sunday and after a couple of generic Advil liquid gels and a nice long hot shower, he had plenty of time to work on homework and research what he needed for his big history report that was due to tomorrow morning.

In his mind, he thanked Freakazoid for what was probably the single best and greatest night of his life and some much needed stress relief.

'Aww thanks, anytime Dexter, the pleasure was all mine.' was Freakazoid's uncharacteristically sweet reply.

That made Dexter smile happily from the bottom of his heart as he finally finished up all his homework, typing and researching all the references and work he needed to finally finish his history report on his computer.

The  
End.


End file.
